Naruto - Zombie Apocalypse
by StrikeFromTheShadows
Summary: Konoha will stop at nothing to remain the most powerful and feared shinobi village. As the council orders research to be done on a method to create super ninjas, something dangerous is unleashed. Some things are better left undiscovered. Smart Naruto Slight AU Alternative Alternate Universe Power Strong Zombie Apocalypse Strength Intelligence Mini Harem Suspense Horror Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto - Zombie Apocalypse**

**AN: I don't like having Naruto appear as a moron so on top of his ninja prowess, he will be a scientist in this fic. There will be a few ideas that are resident evil related but I will try to keep them minimal as I want this to be as original as it can.**

**Chapter 1: **_**IT HAS BEGUN!**_

Konoha was known as the most powerful of the five great shinobi nations. However, that wasn't good enough for them. The people of the leaf village _needed_ to be feared. As such, the council ordered research to be done for a new weapon. A secret weapon. It had begun. Three people had the most involvement in the _project_. Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Granted, the council had only sent the Uchiha there to keep him happy, and he wasn't being much help. Luckily, there were tons of other scientists there to get things done, even if they aren't important enough to have notable names.

It had taken several months but the lead scientist Naruto Uzumaki could finally say that his team had succeeded. They had developed a serum that would allow them to create super ninjas. He was sure it would work even if it had only been tested on rats so far. The last thing left to was perform the final 'human test' and show granny Tsunade in the morning. With recent success on their mind, everyone went home for the night. Well, everyone except _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Naruto had slept good for the first time in years. As a result, he was running late. He left his apartment in a hurry and arrived at the lab the same time Shikamaru did, lazy bastard. Naruto opened the door and the two went inside. Things were unusually quiet. They went through the hallway and entered an empty lobby. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and asked the mutual unspoken question. "Where is everybody?" The genius Nara's eyes widened as groaning could be heard a short distance away. "Something's wrong. Naruto, send some shadow clones to go check that out." He nodded and formed an odd handsign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Most people would go rushing to see if that person was alright. However, Naruto and Shikamaru were certainly not most people. They were highly intelligent ninja that didn't want to take chances. A trait that would increase their chances for survival in the days to come. The shadow clones left the lobby and walked down another hallway towards the direction of the groan. A few seconds later, Naruto fell backward in surprise at the memories he received. He took on an almost 'Orochimaru-like skin tone' and looked up at Shikamaru. "The staff have turned _rabid_ and _cannibalistic._ We need to leave. Now!" He stumbled to his feet and quickly led Shikamaru back out the way they came.

The Uzumaki was a powerful ninja. In fact, he was one of the best ninja the leaf village had to offer. Shikamaru couldn't remember another time where Naruto looked so serious. It was for that reason that he wouldn't question Naruto. He wouldn't freak out like that needlessly or lie about such things. Two infected scientists came out of seemingly nowhere and rushed toward them. Naruto brought forth more shadow clones in order to witness firsthand what those _things_ could do.

One clone drew a kunai and stabbed the scientist in the chest. However, that didn't stop the infected staff member from pressing on. It bit the shadow clone's arm which in turn made it disperse. The remaining shadow clones attacked simultaneously to keep the infected occupied while Naruto and Shikamaru snuck past, running for the exit.

Two two left the building and Naruto faced the door. He went through handsigns in desperation. "Earth style: Earth wall!" A rocky pillar came out of the ground in front of the door, effectively blocking it. Shikamaru turned to Naruto with an obvious look of worry. "Naruto? Why didn't that thing die? Your shadow clone stabbed a fucking kunai through its chest!" The Uzumaki shook his head rapidly. "There's no time! We have to warn Granny Hokage. The earth wall should hold them back for now... Come on!" He shunshined away, leaving the Nara to grumble, "troublesome," and follow suit. If they would have stayed for a few more moments, they would have seen a chidori pierce the earth wall and the infected staff pouring out of the building.

_Hokage's Office_

Tsunade was sleeping in her office instead of working. It was probably safe to assume that her dream consisted of her actually winning whatever gambles she made and getting drunk. Those two things were high on her list of favorite things in life so getting woken up in the middle of such a dream would not make her happy. Consequently, only Naruto was hit over the head for his sudden disturbance. Why just him? Who knows?

Fortunately for Naruto, Tsunade saw a rare look of seriousness on his face and decided against a continued punishment. It was time for business. "Granny, something went wrong in the lab! We completed the development of the serum last night and went home. I slept in for once so I was late... So was Shikamaru but that's nothing new... Anyway, we went in and the whole staff... Someone must have used the serum on themselves and got infected and spread it to the others. It must not have been as 'complete' as we thought..."

The fifth Hokage looked toward Shikamaru as if expecting more information. The Nara sighed lazily and gave his report. "The workers bit Naruto's shadow clones so we can assume the infected pass the disease through broken skin. Once we got outside of the building, Naruto sealed the exit with an earth wall but who knows how long that will last."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. The stress was getting to her. She shook it off and went back into _'Hokage mode'. _"What do you think the best course of action-" Unfortunately, she was interrupted when Shizune burst in. "Lady Tsunade! There have been reports of crazy people biting villagers and Konoha-nins! The hospital can't keep up with the sheer number of victims!"

**AN: I will be needing a Beta reader for this. Pm me if interested. I'd prefer to have grammar edits or whatever done the same day which shouldn't be a problem as I don't make many mistakes with my typing. Plus, there should only be around 1k words per chapter.**

**This offer still stands until I remove the words. ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto - Zombie Apocalypse**

_...Tsunade rubbed her temples. The stress was getting to her. She shook it off and went back into 'Hokage mode'. "What do you think the best course of action-" Unfortunately, she was interrupted when Shizune burst in. "Lady Tsunade! There have been reports of crazy people biting villagers and Konoha-nins! The hospital can't keep up with the sheer number of victims!"_

**Chapter 2: The Few That Remain**

_Hokage's Office_

Naruto's expression grew grim. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Mass copies of Naruto were brought into existence. There must have been at least a thousand. They darted off in different directions in order to fight off the infected. However, the original just stood there. He seemed to be deep in thought. There was an uneasy silence before he spoke. "There is something I must take care of. It may be our only chance." With that, Naruto was gone in a swirl of leaves.

_Streets of Konoha_

In the streets of Konoha, small groups of the remaining ninja fought together against the infected. It was a losing battle so once the mass amounts of shadow clones made an appearance, people were grateful. The clones began repeating an order over and over to ensure everyone left could hear it as they moved in to engage the infected. "Head to the forest of death! We will handle things here."

Slowly but surely, the survivors were escorted away as the shadow clones took over. The loss in strength made things difficult for the clones but they made up for the disadvantage with numbers. Unfortunately, the numbers didn't help much because the infected couldn't seem to be killed. "Why wont they die," one clone howled in frustration as he jammed yet another kunai into an infected Hyuuga's throat.

Eventually, the clones came across an isolated survivor. Itachi Uchiha. He was currently fighting against an infected Akimichi. It seemed ninja that were turned still had some control over their abilities. Good thing the Uchiha clan had all but died out. Those inbred fools produced less quality shinobi over time. Otherwise, they could have posed a huge threat as zombies.

The shadow clones rushed to assist but they quickly learned that their help wasn't needed. Itachi drew a katana and split the Akimichi's skull in half horizontally. The large man fell to the ground and was still. Itachi truly was a genius. He had discovered an effective way to kill those things. He nodded at the clones and dispersed into a flock of crows, which obviously meant that he had heard the instructions and was long gone.

There was a new arrival. An unexpected one. The infected Sasuke Uchiha. However, something was different about him. "Naruto." That came as a surprise. The infected were mindless. None of them were able to speak before. "I can feel my consciousness fading. I wont be able to fight this much longer. As it is, I can't control my body... I used the serum on myself to gain power but it backfired. I lost control of my body and infected the staff and the village... Please.. Kill me now. Before I become one of those _things._"

That was a tough thing for someone to ask for and something Naruto would never do. He could never even consider killing his best friend. A shadow clone shook his head and felt tears running down his face. "Sasuke, I can't do that! No. I'm going to find a way to save you! I will bring you back, I promise!" That way the last thing Sasuke heard. The light faded from his eyes and was replaced with a empty stare, just like all the others. For now, the remaining shadow clones would fight on. Their new mission would be to buy as much time as possible.

_Naruto's apartment_

Since Naruto was the lead scientist on the project and very dedicated, he often brought 'work' home with him. It just so happened that he had extra samples of the 'super ninja' serum in his apartment. What he was about to do was almost certainly suicide but it was also one of the only available options left. Perhaps the Kyuubi would prove itself useful for once and cleanse his system. Naruto pulled out the syringe and injected himself with the serum. There was intense pain and then darkness.

_Forest of Death_

All of the survivors had been gathered in front of the forest of death. People were there that didn't even receive instructions from Naruto. Tsunade must have ordered them to show up there which would most likely be thanks to Shikamaru's intelligent advice. Logically, it's a smart move because there aren't usually anybody in or near the forest of death so there's a minimal chance the infected would be drawn there for a while.

The survivors consisted of Yamato, Shizune, Might Gai, Shikaku, Ino, Lee, Kurenai, Tsunade, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kiba, Inoichi, Anko, Neji, and a cat mask ANBU. There wasn't a single person that was content with this situation. Even Sai looked like there were people he was missing. The group sat in silence for a while until Naruto finally made an appearance.

It was a relief to have Naruto there but something was different about him. Nobody said anything, they just stared. There was an eerie breeze of wind and Naruto broke the silence with a tone that commanded authority. "As some of you may know, several months ago the council ordered research to be done in order to create 'super ninjas'. I was part of that development team. We were close but something went wrong... Sasuke used the serum on himself and became rabid and cannibalistic. He infected the entire staff which eventually spread to the majority of the village. Konoha is lost... We must go to Suna. I am certain that Gaara will take us in."

He was met with mixed reactions. Some people didn't care what happened next, some found his words 'logical', and others had different opinions... The rash and hot headed Kiba was a good example. "We have to fight those things! This is our village, we can't just abandon it!" However, not everyone agreed with him. Shikamaru let out an annoyed noise and gave a logical response. "Look at how few of us remain... We can't fight them anymore... Lady Hokage, what will you have us do?"

All eyes were on Tsunade. She did not respond right away and instead began to massage her temples. Moments later groaning was heard in the distance and the tired Kage spoke. "It appears the decision has been made for us."

**AN: If anyone wants to **_**suggest**_** additional survivors, feel free to do so.**

**Jiraiya is away from the village, if anyone cares.**


End file.
